AOSTH Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake V3
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: What if in the show was Aleena, Sonia & Manic. This is a remake of AOSTH Musta Been a Beautiful Baby
1. The Reyouth

AOSTH Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake V.3.

Chapter 1

Sonic, Aleena, Sonia, Manic & Tails was taking samples at Robotnik's food factory. Until Scratch & Grounder showed up.

Scratch: That's not all you're gonna lose.

Sonic: Sorry to eat and run, but I gotta buzz cuzz.

Scratch & Grounder: (screams)

Manic: So do we

Scratch: What were you waiting for? Blast them!

Grounder: I thought you were gonna blast them!

Sonic: Come on Tails, it's happy trails.

Sonia: Yeah, come on Tails

Tails: Just one little sip of water (drinks water) uh oh! ( turns fat)

Aleena: That's not good

Manic: it musta been something you ate

Sonia: uh oh! here comes tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber!

Sonic: let's race ace.

Scratch & Grounder chased them until Tails got stuck on a door hole.

Tails: Guys! I'm Stuck!

Sonic: You better start digesting pronto!

Manic: Yeah

Aleena: We must slip him out my children, I'll go get something

While that was happening.

Scratch: Now, remember what our glorious leader, said.

Grounder: uh yeah, first trap them then the uh um...

Scratch: cuz the last you really blew it.

Grounder: The Blue Button

Scratch: What? NOO! YOU PUT IT IN REVERSE YOU NITTY!

Sonic: Hey! that's quite a capitalism, you got there. Tails turned into a baby. WHOOA!, What's with the moon lighting! (he & his siblings turn into 2 and a half year olds hoglets)

Baby Sonic: that tickles

Baby Tails walks to the Baby Sonic.

Baby Sonic: I Gotta go potty! (runs to the bathroom)

(I tried to understand the capitalism word Sonic said and put it there and I think this was the age he was zapped into)

Baby Tails, Sonia & Manic walks to Scratch & Grounder's arena.

Scratch: Now you went and did it.

Grounder: ah no, you're the one who did it, if you haven't cofused me maybe I wouldn't have pressed the red button instead of the ...

Scratch: Do'h, you still don't have it right battery brain, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times...

Baby Sonia: This is fwunny

Baby Manic: Yweah

Baby Tails: a goo goo poo poo

Scratch: Goo Goo Poo Poo

Grounder: nuh ah you never said that

Then they herd a clanging noise, it was Baby Tails smashing the Decrepitizer.

Grounder: (screams)

Scratch takes the Decrepitizer away from Baby Tails but, Baby Tails didn't mind.

Then the Decrepitizer breaks.

Grounder: Looks like the Decrepitizer Decrepitized. (Didn't know how to spell Decrepitized)

Baby Sonic: I'll fix it mistewr, I'm real good at fixing things, really mister, okay mistewr, cwan I ? Hwuh? can I mistewr?

Baby Sonia: Yweah, lwet hwim fwix iwt

Baby Manic: Yweah dwudes

Grounder: No you little brat, Give me that

Baby Sonic: We'll TELL OUR MWOMMY

(all three crys)

Scratch: Just let the kid fix it! Anything to stop that wrecket of triplets!

Grounder let's Baby Sonic fix the Decrepitizer.

Baby Sonic: Suckewr

Baby Sonia: Dwummy

Baby Manic:Stwupid

Scratch: What was that?

Baby Sonic & sibs: Thank you mistewr chicken robot man.

Baby Sonic: I just gotta put the do hickey on the thing of a bob to the scrayom of a scrom. There all done! ( I couldn't understand some of what he said so I put what I thought he said)

Scratch: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Baby Sonic: Can we eat now!

Baby Sonia: We're hwungwy

Baby Manic: Yweah

Scratch: whoa, what do you know? it works

Baby Sonic: And I fixed it, I told ya!, What is it?

Baby Sonia: Yweah

Baby Manic: Twell uws

Scratch: it's a, it's a, it's a camorama! yeah, yeah that's it. I'm gonna take a beautiful picture of you three, okay

Baby Sonic & Manic: Cheese (moving around) Over here! how's this, wanna close up!

Baby Sonia: I wanna lwook gwood

Scratch: Aim it there! No there! this way, no no there

Grounder: oh, stay still you little brats.

(Skip a bit)

Baby Sonic: Look Mommy, It's the Scratch & Grounder show! my fav!

Baby Tails: My Fav!

Baby Sonia: Mwine twoo

Baby Manic: Yweah

Aleena: Oh

(skip a little more)

Baby Sonic & Baby Tails and the others: (laughs)

(skip a little again)

Scratch: whoa, what happen?

Robotnik: The Usual!

Scratch: Dr. Robotnik

Grounder: RO DOCT THE TOK NIK

Robotnik: Pull youself together Niconbot (if I spelled it right) I gave you one simple thing and what happens?

Scratch: ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

Robotnik: Scratch!

Scratch: We goofed up, turned Sonic and his siblings into a babies instend of old people, We got freeze dried and you're real ticked off.

Robotnik: (roars angrily) Correct!, I'll just give you one more chance

Grounder: what can we catch Sonic and his siblings with?

Robotnik: This time, even you should be able to catch him, after all, it's Naptime and the brats and Aleena are helpless.

(skip a little for the forth time)

Grounder: Your Pityness, just to make shore

Robotnik: The RED BUTTON, YOU MONKEY WRENCH!

Grounder: I knew that

Robotnik: Ready! Aim! Fire!

Then a Garbage Truck Ran some chemils over and then hit Robotnik and turned him into a bear. (don't ask why)

Robearnik: RRROOOAAARR!

Grounder: We're gonna get it now!

Scratch: Maybe not now! But when he turns back into his origanial self.

Then Baby Sonic & Baby Tails and Sonia and Manic woke up.

Baby Sonic: Mwommy, cwan we gwo hwome nwow?

Aleena: Yes let's go my babies

She said putting them into a stroller and leaving.

Scratch: Hold it right there Aleena!

Grounder: Yeah, you're not leaving with your brats

Scratch: We locked up our boss but now we got you

Baby Sonia: Lweave uws awlone bwullies

Aleena grabbed her ray gun and zapped the robots away from her and her 'babies'.

Baby Manic: Mwommy, ywou swave uws

Baby Sonic: But, where dwid thwis lwittle gwuy cwome fwrom?

Baby Tails: Goo goo poo poo?

Aleena: Well Sonic, mommy got him from the adopting stork

Baby Sonic: Rweally? Swo hwe's ouwr lwittle bwro nwow?

Aleena: Yes

Baby Sonic and Sibs: Yway!

Aleena: Let's go home now

And so they went home.


	2. Looking for the 'new member'

AOSTH Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake V.3.

Chapter 2

As soon as they got home, Aleena sat her triplets on the couch in the living room and began feeding Tails his bottle.

Sonic got down to the floor he started to look for his 'new little bro'.

Baby Sonia: Swonic, what awre ywou dwoing?

Baby Sonic: Lwooking fwor ouwr new lwittle bwro

Baby Manic: I dwidn't know hwe was mwissing

Baby Sonia: Mwe too

* * *

So, they went to look for Tails.

Then Sonic saw Aleena bottle feeding the 'new member of the family' in the kitchen.

Baby Sonic: Swibs, I fwound ouwr new lwittle bwro

Baby Sonia: Mwommy, what awre ywou dwoing?

Aleena: Giving our new little member his bottle

Baby Manic: Why dwoes hwe nweed iwt?

Aleena: Because he'll get fussy if I don't give him his bottles

Baby Sonic: Why?

Aleena: Because he is a much younger child than you 3

Then she begins burping Tails after he sucked all the milk out of the bottle

Baby Sonia: Now what awre ywou dwoing?

Aleena: Burping him

Baby Manic: Why?

Aleena: Because he needs that, too

* * *

After Tails burped she placed him on her lap on the couch, the triplets followed her.

She helped each one of the triplets to get on the couch.

Sonic got near the younger fox as he said to Aleena.

Baby Sonic: Mwommy?

Aleena: Yes Sonic?

Baby Sonic: What's thwe new bwro's nwame?

Aleena: Well, let's just call him, Tails

Baby Sonia: Iwt mwatches hwim

Baby Manic: Yweah thwat's trwue

Baby Sonic: Welcome to ouwr fwamily, Twails

Baby Tails: goo goo poo poo

* * *

Our 'young' heroes and their mother are safe for now anyways.


	3. Baby Chat 1 Brothers & Sisters

AOSTH Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake V.3.

Chapter 3

Aleena then placed her 'babies' in a playroom.

Aleena: If you need anything please call me

* * *

Then she left the room.

Manic took a good look at Tails and said...

Baby Manic: Thwis kwids has nwothing on hwis bwack awnd nwothing on hwis hwead bwut his hair and thwat thwing (He's talking about Tails' Bonnet)

Baby Sonia: Mwommy swaid hwe was bwrought to uws bwy thwe adwopting stwork

Baby Sonic: Bwut I lwike hwim, what abwout ywou gwuys?

He said as he petted Tails' head.

Baby Manic: I lwike hwim, too

Baby Sonia: Hwe's swo cwute

Baby Sonic: Ewverybody hwere lwikes ywou ewven mwe, awnd ewven iwf Swonia, Ouwr Swister awnd Mwanic, Ouwr Bwrother dwidn't lwike ywou I stwill would awnd Mwomm

Baby Tails: Brubbers? (Brub-bers meaning brothers) Swister?

he said before he sucked his thumb.

Baby Sonic: Yweah thwat's rwight, Mwanic awnd I awre ywour new big bwros awnd Swonia iws ywour swis

Baby Tails: Bwos? Swis?

Baby Sonia: Bwros is shwort fwor bwrothers and swis is shwort fwor swister

Baby Manic: Iwt's Twrue

Baby Tails: Mama, Brubbers, Swister?

Baby Sonic: Thwat's rwight kwid

Baby Sonia: We lwove ywou

Baby Manic: Yweah dwude

end of chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Note: please don't review anything bad about the good guys in this story, like saying one of them is an idiot.

**I don't like reading or looking or hearing or etc...**

**about Sonic torturing Tails or Tails torturing Sonic or something like that.**

**And I read on Deviantart that someone was saying... "I knew Sonic was an idiot".**

**God, insalts like that on Poor Sonic hurt. :(**

**I love Sonic & Tails' brotherly bond.**

**Please just don't insalt Poor Sonic like that.**


End file.
